Fred x Hermione
by always-a-hp-girl
Summary: Set in 6th/7th year


It was summer before sixth year and Fred woke up to screaming, He quickly tugged on a shirt not bothering to do up the buttons and ran towards the screaming, it was Hermione. He ran into her room and up to her, she was having a nightmare. "Hermione...Shhh...Hermione come on wake up" He said softly as he sat on the edge of her bed and shook her gently

"Fred! Fred! I'm sorry!" she whispered. "Did I wake everyone up?" she asked worriedly

"No, no just me" Fred said softly and stroked her hair "Just relax" She focused on taking in deep breaths. "That's it" He smiled "Everything's okay"

"It just...it was so scary. After what happened at the ministry...the fact that they can be set on the loose again, not to mention...not even the worst ones..."

"Shhh.. Shh. Hermione listen to me" He said softly as he made her look in his eyes "Everything's going to be okay, we'll fix this"

She gulped slowly. "I know" she nodded. "...Harry will be here in a few days, Fred. We need to stay strong for him...it's what Sirius would have wanted" tears welled up in her eyes

He pulled her in for a hug "Hey now, no tears, you know Sirius he wouldn't want to be cried over. He's want all the funny times remembered" He said softly. She nodded into his shirt. He placed a kiss on the top of her head "It will be fine 'Mione, i promise." She looked up at him with her big, brown eyes. He smiled reassuringly "I'll keep you safe yeah?" She blushed as she smiled. Fred ran his finger over her cheek "It'll be fine, you'll see"

Her face grew hotter to his touch. "I...I think I'll go get a glass of water," she said, slowly standing up

"I can get it for you if you want?" He asked

She was already standing, so she shook her head. "Would you like one?" she asked

He shook his head "I'm okay.. I better get back to bed anyway, it is two in the morning after all"

She blushed even harder. "Right. See you.."

He stood up and placed a kiss on her forehead "Night 'Mione" And with that he went back to his room

She woke up the next morning in humiliation. She was ashamed of her nightmare, and she honestly hoped she didn't wake anyone else up. She avoided Fred's eye at the breakfast table. Fred pushed away his breakfast, his appetite completely gone when he noticed Hermione avoiding his gaze. Did he do something wrong? She spent her days watching the twins and Ron and Ginny play Quidditch - they were all on the team, at one point, after all. She mostly kept to herself and read. After yet another Quiddich practice Fred flew down to her

"Hey Hermione!" He called as he ran up

She looked up from her book. "Hey Fred" she smiled.

"Come fly with us" He grinned at her

She snapped her book shut. "No. No way."

"Why not?" He asked, his grin fading slightly

"I don't fly." she told him flatly and went back to her book. Fred grinned his trademark grin as he mounted his broom and few strait towards her, picking her up off the ground and placing her infront of him on the broom as he rose high "What are you doing?" she shrieked

"Flying" He replied simply as he held her close to him with one arm and stirred the broom with the other.

"Let me down!"

"Why? Your safe, or don't you trust me" Fred asked as he rose higher

"Fred, please..."

"You're safe" He whispered in her ear and slowly stopped so they were still but in the air and quite far up. She decided to just endure it, at this point. Fred let go of the broom and took her hand "Place your hands on the broom and just fly, i'm right here so if anything happens i'll get it sorted in no time." She did as he said. Fred placed his hand over hers to guide her "Now fly" She held the broom and led it in a certain direction. it did as she said. "That's it. See you do fly" He chuckled. She smiled, this was sort of fun. He place a kiss on the side of her head "See! It's brilliant." She led them back to the ground. When they landed Fred helped her off "See not as bad as you thought…" She nodded, she was smiling and her hair was extra bushy from the wind Fred grinned at her.

"Sorry I've been avoiding you," she finally said "I was just embarrassed"

He frowned slightly "Why were you embarrassed?"

"I need to be brave" she whispered

Fred shook his head and pulled her in for a hug "No you don't Hermione, you're allowed to be scared"

She shook her head. "I'm not allowed to show it."

Fred sighed "You are to me, you can cry, you can scream, you can shout. It will never change the strong woman you have grown into" He said softly.

She smiled "that's really sweet.."

"It's true" He smiled

"You're brave too." she admitted. "Standing up to Umbridge like that.."

He shrugged "It needed doing, she was a missrible cow" he winked

"That she was," Hermione laughed. Fred grinned at her. "And for following your dreams.." she went on

He shrugged, "Always follow your dreams Hermione"

"I am.." She closed her eyes "But lately all my dreams have been nightmares"

Fred placed a kiss on her forehead "Then stop them" He said simply

She nodded. "I intend to."

"Good. And remember i'm always here to help should you need it"

She shook her head. "Don't get involved" she said quickly.

He frowned "What?"

"I couldn't stand to lose you" she whispered

"You won't" Fred smiled "And i'm already involved.. I'm an order member Hermione." She sighed. "I'm not letting you, Harry and my stupid little brother do this alone. I'm helping."

She shook her head. "We're going back to school," she explained.

"I know, but you know whats going to happen in the end of this" She shook her head. "I know you'll jump on the first chance you get to help us... but I need you to stay here until it's absolutely needed"

Fred sighed "Fine. I'll try.. But.. If i hear you're in any danger i will be there."

"Naturally" she smiled

He placed a kiss on her forehead "I meant what i said. I will keep you safe"

"I know you will." she smiled

He smiled at her "Promise me that no matter what happens you'll stay safe?"

She closed her eyes again. "I'm not going to promise you something that I can't control.."

Fred sighed and held her close "Promise me you'll stay as safe as you can"

"I promise."

"'Mione.." Fred whispered into her hair "I need to tell you something, just incase i never get a chance to"

She looked at him seriously. "What is it Fred?"

"I love you.." He whispered

She was expecting this. But she knew what had to be done. "I can't say I love you back," she told him softly, "it wouldn't help either of us"

Fred tried not to let his emotions show, as that sentence killed him inside "I know" He whispered shakily "You just need to know how i feel" He pulled away and turned his back to her "See you later" He said then walked away. Her eyes welled with tears. She had to do it, she told herself Fred went into his bedroom and locked the door. He didn't care if his twin couldn't get in, he wanted to be alone. This silence lasted around a week. Fred spent most of the holiday in his room from that day, And whenever he had to be in the same room as Hermione, he didn't look at her, he couldn't

The two years had passed quickly and now the war was afoot. Fred ran around the half destroyed castle until he found her "Hermione!" He shouted and ran over to her

"Fred!" She hadn't seem him since the wedding. "I missed you so much!" She hugged him quickly.

Fred hugged her tightly "I know you say it's bad for us at the moment but dammit Hermione i love you!" He said then kissed her

Once they broke apart both of them were positively beaming. "Come on," she said, grabbing his hand. "We have death eaters to fight"

**:** Fred grinned and they did. Soon though they got separated and Fred ended up fighting alongside Percy. "You actually are joking Perce ... I don't think i've head you joke since you were-" That's when it happened.  
"No! No Fred no!" Someone yelled

Hermione spun around instantly. The boy she had just kissed was lying sprawled on the floor, the ghost of his last laugh still etched on his face. That was it for Fred. The light had left his eyes though his love still stayed with Hermione. It would forever.


End file.
